


Top Ramen and Peanut Butter

by confetticas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cravings, Fluff, M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confetticas/pseuds/confetticas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is pregnant, Michael does his best to be supportive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top Ramen and Peanut Butter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bballgirl3022](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/gifts).



> For my lovely friend bballgirl3022, who asked for pregnant!Adam fluff. The cravings and puking are my sisters fault. Blame her. :P

“What… what is that?” Michael asks, visibly disturbed as he stares at Adam’s bowl. “I… is that safe for you to eat?”  
  
Adam gives him an annoyed look. “It’s perfectly safe,” he scoffs. “It’s top ramen and peanut butter with melted cheddar cheese. It’s delicious.”  
  
Michael looks vaguely disgusted. “I don’t even _eat_ , and I know that’s not right.”  
  
“Hey,” Adam points his fork at Michael in warning. “You? Got me pregnant. You’re lucky I’m not making you eat this _with_ me.”  
  
Michael takes a hasty step backwards. “You’re right, of course. I’m sorry. It looks delicious,” he promises quickly, a bit pained with the last sentence.  
  
Adam snorts and takes another bite. “It doesn’t make me puke,” he explains crossly. “It is therefore the most amazing food in the entire world and no one is going to complain about it or insult it. I’d suggest spreading the word. I’m not above getting violent.”  
  
“Of course,” Michael nods quickly, and then pauses, thoughtful. “I can get you more top ramen, peanut butter and cheese,” he offers. “All of them. Enough to last as long as you need them to last.”  
  
Adam quirks an eyebrow. “You can?”  
  
“I can,” Michael vows. “You’ve been miserable,” he adds quietly. “If I can help, if there is _anything_ I can do to help, I’ll do it, in a heartbeat.”  
   
Adam puts his fork down, staring at Michael intently. “…seriously?”  
  
“Of course,” Michael doesn’t even hesitate, though he looks a little offended that Adam actually has to ask.  
  
Adam considers this for a long moment, a serious and overly emotional speech about all of Michael’s positive traits on the tip of his tongue, but then he stops. “…I want brownies?”  
  
Michael blinks. “Brownies?”  
  
“Butterscotch brownies,” Adam supplies helpfully, grinning a bit. “With chocolate frosting and those little red sprinkles, please. No milk though.” Adam wrinkles his nose at the thought. “I guess maybe some apple juice?”  
  
Michael stares some more, flabbergasted. “Again, I don’t even eat, and _I_ know that isn’t right.”  
  
“Michael,” Adam complains, drawing out his mates name in a distinct whine. “Please, I’m pregnant and you don’t want to deprive me of my cravings. I’ll beg if you make me,” he threatens.  
  
“You don’t have to beg,” Michael rolls his eyes affectionately, amused. “I’ll get you your brownies, I promise.”  
  
Adam beams, pleased. “On second thought, brownies can wait,” he declares, standing up and grabbing Michael’s hand, tugging him into the living room. “Sit,” he orders, pointing at the couch.  
  
Michael quirks an eyebrow, but sits down, looking amused and curious. Adam examines the couch and his mate for a second and then nods, grabbing a blanket and making himself comfortable on the couch with his head in Michael’s lap. “Stay,” he orders sleepily. “I’d like to not wake up puking for at least the next hour. Think you can do it?”  
  
“I swear I am not doing anything that is causing this,” Michael protests. “But if it holds to pattern, yes, I can stay here for at least the next hour so that you don’t wake up puking.”  
  
Adam huffs, turning over onto his side. “I _know_ you’re not doing it on purpose, but it’s _working_ , so we’re not going to go around saying it doesn’t make sense, damn it. We will be grateful and happy and take advantage of it at every possible opportunity.”  
  
Michael pauses, hand stilling on Adam’s back. “…this is a good plan,” he admits.  
  
“Yes it is,” Adam agrees smugly. “Hey, why’d you stop?” he glances up to pout at his mate.  
  
Michael continues rubbing circles on Adam’s back, the fondest of smiles pulling at his lips. “I love you,” he tells Adam intently, the words slow and soft like they’re a promise and a gift and the entire universe wrapped into three little words.   
  
Adam grins sleepily, eyes half shut, “Love you,” he answers, already mostly asleep. “’most,” he adds teasingly, trailing off as sleep finally pulls him in.  
  
“…I’ll argue when you’re awake to hear it,” Michael concedes quietly, grin widening. 


End file.
